jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress war eine Dunkle Jedi, die auf dem Planeten Rattatak aufwuchs und durch den seit langer Zeit zum Alltag der Welt gehörenden Krieg zur Waise wurde. Nach dem Verlust unterwies sie der gestrandete Jedi Ky Narec, doch wurde er vor Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung im Krieg getötet. Asajj Ventress rächte den Tod ihres Meisters Ky Narec, eroberte den Planeten und schloss sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege diente sie Graf Dooku, doch ihr Wunsch, seine Schülerin zu werden, sollte sich niemals erfüllen. Sie machte den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi für ihr Scheitern verantwortlich und sah es als ihre Lebensaufgabe an, ihn zu jagen und töten. Gegen Ende des Kriegs sollte sie erfahren, dass sie für Dooku nur eine geringfügige Rolle in einer viel größeren Handlung spielte. Nach dessen Verrat an ihr zog sie sich ins Exil zurück und kehrte niemals wieder. Sie kehrte zur Mutter Talzin zurück, um ihren Meister mit den Schwestern der Nacht Dooku zu vernichten. Doch dies scheiterte, und so begab sie sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Leben. Biografie Frühe Jahre Asajj Ventress lebte zusammen mit ihren Eltern auf dem Planeten Rattatak. Da dies eine Welt war, auf der sich Krieger und Soldaten gegenseitig bekämpften, lernte Ventress die Verhältnisse während eines lang andauernden Krieges bereits im Kindesalter kennen. Niemals hatten die Bewohner Rattataks Unterstützung von der Galaktischen Republik erhalten, und statt Frieden zu schließen, fanden die Rattataki immer neue Möglichkeiten, um einander zu töten. Ventress' Eltern gelang es zu jener Zeit, auf der südlichen Halbkugel des Planeten eine große Armee aufzustellen, die dem Zweck dienen sollte, den Widerstand der feindlichen Rattataki-Partei zu brechen und sämtliche Krieger zu töten. Doch bevor Ventress' Eltern ihren Eroberungsfeldzug beginnen konnten, wurden sie von dem Kriegsherren Osika Kirske getötet. So wurde Ventress, die Kirskes Angriff entkommen und überleben konnte, nicht nur zur Vollwaisen, sondern musste sich im folgenden Kriegsverlauf selbst versorgen. Jedi-Ausbildung left|thumb|Ventress' Meister, [[Ky Narec, stirbt.]] Einige Zeit nach dem Verlust ihrer Eltern traf Ventress auf den Jedi Ky Narec, der auf Rattatak notlanden musste. Als er das Potenzial für die Macht in der jungen Ventress erkannte, nahm er sie als seine Schülerin an und bildete sie in den Wegen der Jedi-Ritter aus. Gemeinsam kämpften sie zwischen den Fronten der kriegerischen Rattataki-Parteien, führten die Armeen zusammen und brachten den Frieden. Doch als Osika Kirske hörte, dass der Jedi und Ventress geheimnisvolle Fähigkeiten einsetzten, schloss er mit den anderen Kriegsherren einen Pakt, um sie beide zu töten. Der Plan ging nur teilweise auf, da Kirske und seinen Truppen lediglich die Ermordung von Ky Narec gelang. Ventress überlebte, nahm das Lichtschwert ihres Meisters als Erinnerung an sich und stiftete gegen die Kriegsherren einen neuen Krieg an. Da Ventress' Jedi-Ausbildung nicht vollendet werden konnte, besaß sie zwar einen fortgeschrittenen Umgang mit der Macht, doch konnte sie ihren Zorn nicht kontrollieren. Zusammen mit ihrer Armee führte Ventress einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Mörder ihres Jedi-Meisters und tötete jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Osika Kirske, den Mörder ihrer Eltern und Initiator des Mordes an Ky Narec, ließ Ventress jedoch am Leben. Sie nahm ihn gefangen, und nachdem Ventress den Planeten erobert hatte, baute sie Rattatak wieder auf. Kirske wurde als Sklave von Ventress in ihrer eigens errichteten Festung festgehalten, und obwohl er einige Aufstände und Morde innerhalb der Festung verübte, ließ Ventress ihn am Leben. Der Anblick Kirskes rief in Ventress immer wieder Wut und Hass hervor, was sie sich erhalten wollte. Klonkriege Dunkle Jedi thumb|Asajj Ventress als [[Dookus Handlanger.]] Als Dooku kurz nach Beginn des Klonkrieges im Jahr 22 VSY auf ihrer Heimatwelt kam, wollte er anfangs nur einen neuen Verbündeten für die Konföderation finden. Asajj Ventress verkleidete sich und empfing Dooku in einer Gladiatorenarena auf Rattatak. Dort stellte sie dem Grafen einige der stärksten Geschöpfe ihrer Heimatwelt vor, die gegeneinander kämpften. Während des Schauspiels deckte Dooku jedoch die wahre Identität seines Gegenübers auf und sprach seine Bewunderung für Asajj aus. Dooku zeigte sich jedoch weitaus mehr beeindruckt, als Asajj in die Arena sprang und mit Hilfe der Macht und ihrer Lichtschwerter alle Geschöpfe besiegte. Später forderte Dooku sie zu einem Trainingskampf heraus, um die Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Jedi zu erproben. Obwohl Asajj im direkten Kampf gegen Dooku scheiterte, sah er in ihr einen großen Nutzen als Handlanger. Nachdem sich auch Darth Sidious, der den Trainingskampf im Hintergrund verfolgte, von Asajjs Künsten beeindruckt zeigte, erhielt sie von Dooku zwei neue Lichtschwerter, da ihre alten im Kampf zerstört worden waren. Diese Schwerter, mit rubinroten Klingen ausgestattet, gehörten ursprünglich einer ehemaligen Schülerin Dookus, Komari Vosa. Außerdem wurde Asajj mit ihrer ersten Mission betraut, bei der sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker begeben sollte. Mission auf Ruul Bevor sich Asajj auf die Jagd nach dem jungen Skywalker machte, wurde sie vom Grafen einem intensiven Training unterzogen. Dooku nutzte Asajj Ventress' Schwächen und Ängste dazu aus, ihren Hass weiter anzustacheln und sie so noch gefährlicher für die Jedi werden zu lassen. Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch zum Mond Ruul, wo Ventress ein Treffen zwischen abtrünnigen Jedi und Mace Windu stören sollte, erinnerte Dooku sie daran, dass es die Jedi waren, die ihren Meister Ky Narec einst im Stich ließen. Getrieben von ihrem Hass reiste sie nach Ruul, um Mace Windu zu töten und die abtrünnigen Jedi von den Ansichten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu überzeugen. In einem ersten Kampf gegen die Abtrünnigen tötete Ventress die Jedi Mira und ergriff daraufhin die Flucht. Während Mace Windu von den abtrünnigen Jedi beschuldigt wurde, Ventress als Attentäterin angeheuert zu haben, tauchte Ventress in derselben Nacht erneut auf. Sie wurde von Rhad Tarn gefunden und ihn einen Kampf verwickelt. Ventress nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den jungen Jedi auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen, was ihr auch gelang. Kurz darauf kamen Sian Jeisel und K'Kruhk Tarn zu Hilfe. Ventress war den Jedi kämpferisch überlegen und als sie K'Kruhk den Todesstoß versetzen wollte, griff Mace Windu in den Kampf ein. Durch ihn wurde Ventress zurückgedrängt, sodass sie schließlich die Flucht ergreifen musste. Statt, wie von Dooku aufgetragen, die abtrünnigen Jedi zu bekehren und Windu zu töten, bewirkte Ventress' Auftritt auf Ruul das Gegenteil. Durch sie erhielten Jeisel und K'Kruhk eine Darbietung der Brutalität in den Machenschaften der Konföderation, so dass sie sich dazu entschieden, sich wieder dem Jedi-Orden anzuschließen. Giftgas auf Ohma-D'un thumb|left|Ventress kämpft auf [[Ohma-D'un gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] In der zehnten Woche nach der Schlacht von Geonosis reiste Asajj Ventress zusammen mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Durge als Partner zum Naboo-Mond Ohma-D'un, um dort in Dookus Auftrag eine chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe der Konföderation an den dortigen Gungan-Kolonien zu erproben. Ferner sollten sie einen Konvoi des tödlichen Giftgases über dem Planeten Naboo zum Absturz bringen. Während der Tests auf Ohma-D'un verloren sämtliche Gungans ihr Leben, und aufgrund der daraus resultierenden mangelnden Kommunikation zwischen den Gungan-Kolonien und Boss Nass auf Naboo wurden die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Zule Xiss und Glaive entsandt, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Zunächst kämpfte Durge alleine gegen die Jedi, bis sich Ventress überraschend in den Kampf einmischte und dabei Glaive enthauptete. Letztendlich waren Ventress und Durge gezwungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen, da Anakin Skywalker die Transporter mit dem Gift zerstörte und somit den Anschlag auf Naboo vereitelte. Obwohl die Mission von Dooku als gescheitert betrachtet wurde, war es ein wichtiger Kampf für Asajj, da sie hier zum ersten Mal gegen Obi-Wan kämpfte und daher glaubte, dessen Schwächen erkannt zu haben. thumb|Asajj Ventress und [[Durge auf Queyta.]] Rund eineinhalb Monate später traf Asajj Ventress auf dem Planeten Queyta abermals auf den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zusammen mit Durge sollte Ventress auf Queyta das Gegenmittel für die chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe finden und zu Dooku bringen. Als sie das Mittel in einer auf einem Lavastrom treibenden Chemiefabrik entdeckten, wurden Ventress und Durge nicht nur von Obi-Wan, sondern auch durch die Jedi-Meister Knol Ven'nari, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath und Fay aufgehalten. Während ihrer Flucht konnten Ventress und Durge nacheinander die Jedi-Meister töten, bis Ventress selbst durch einen Machtstoß von Fay überwältigt wurde. So gelangte Obi-Wan in den Besitz des Gegenmittels. Als Ventress wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, verletzte sie Fay schwer und reiste zusammen mit Durge ab. Sie verschonte das Leben Obi-Wans, da sie ihn nach Dookus Anweisung nicht töten durfte. Allerdings schwor sie ihm, ihn bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu töten. Kampf auf Yavin IV thumb|left|Asajj und [[Anakin Skywalker duellieren sich auf Yavin IV.]] Später reiste Asajj Ventress mit ihrem Schiff nach Muunilinst, wo sie direkt in eine Raumschlacht zwischen den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation hineingeriet. Als sie dort auf Anakin Skywalker traf, lenkte sie dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sodass er ihr in seinem Jedi-Sternjäger bis zum Dschungelmond Yavin IV folgte. Nach ihrer Landung auf dem Dschungelmond beseitigte Asajj mithilfe der Macht heimlich die Klonkrieger, die Anakin gefolgt waren, und sorgte dafür, dass Anakin vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt war. Anschließend eröffnete sie das Lichtschwertduell mit dem Padawan. Der Kampf erstreckte sich über die Baumwipfel des Dschungelmondes und verlief durch die Ruinen eines alten Tempels bis zu einem tiefen Vorsprung, wo Anakin sein Lichtschwert verlor. Allerdings gelang es Anakin, eines von Asajjs Lichtschwertern zu erobern und den Kampf fortzusetzen. Schließlich wurde Anakin von seinem Zorn übermannt und ließ Asajj die Klippe hinab stürzen. Durch den Sturz zog sich Asajj zwar schwere Verletzungen zu, doch überlebte sie und kehrte kurze Zeit später zu Dooku zurück. Entführung von Obi-Wan Kenobi thumb|Asajj Ventress foltert [[Alpha-17.]] Im Jahr 21 VSY, 15 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, sorgte Asajj Ventress dafür, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi im Zuge der Schlacht von Jabiim entführt wurde. Als sich Obi-Wan gegen einen Angriff der Jabiimi-Rebellen verteidigte und einen Trupp Soldaten aus einem umgestürzten AT-TE-Kampfläufer retten wollte, explodierte die Maschine vor den Augen seines Schülers Anakin, und fortan wurde Obi-Wan zu den vielen in der Schlacht gefallenen Jedi hinzugezählt. In Wirklichkeit wurden er und Alpha-17 von Ventress entführt und in ihre Festung auf Rattatak eingesperrt. Dort folterte sie Obi-Wan und Alpha-17, um den Standort der zentralen medizinischen Anlagen der Galaktischen Republik in Erfahrung zu bringen. Da ihre Gefangenen jedoch schwiegen und selbst sehr schmerzvollen Foltertechniken trotzten, sah sie vor, die Schmerzen weiter zu erhöhen. Sie wollte sogar den Tod Obi-Wans in Kauf nehmen, obwohl dies von Dooku ausdrücklich untersagt wurde. Asajj Ventress buhlte ständig um die Gunst ihres Auftraggebers Dooku. Sie erhoffte sich, durch ihre Dienste den Lohn zu erhalten, Schülerin von Dooku zu werden. Sie wusste dabei nicht, dass Dooku selbst der Schüler von Darth Sidious war und sie niemals einem neuen Meister zugewiesen werden sollte. Stattdessen betrachtete sie Obi-Wan als ihren Konkurrenten, da er ihrer Meinung nach sofort von Dooku als Schüler angenommen werden würde, sollte er sich der Konföderation anschließen und der Dunklen Seite zuwenden. Nachdem Ventress erfuhr, dass es Obi-Wan und Alpha-17 gelungen war, aus ihrer Zelle auszubrechen und zusammen mit Osika Kirske zu fliehen, geriet sie in Rage und nahm hastig die Verfolgung auf. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte sie auch noch fest, dass Obi-Wan das Lichtschwert ihres ehemaligen Meisters, Ky Narec, entwendet hatte und nun für sich beanspruchte. Weitere Missionen thumb|left|Ventress auf Christophsis. Als die Armeen der Separatisten den Planeten Christophsis überrannten und die Truppen der Republik angriffen, befand sich Ventress ebenfalls auf dem Planeten und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu ihr kamen. Auf dem Dach eines der vielen Gebäude auf Christophsis griff Ventress die beiden Jedi an. An einem Punkt in diesem Duell schien es, als wären die Jedi im Begriff zu gewinnen. Als Obi-Wan sie aufforderte, zu kapitulieren, setzte sie sich mit deaktivierten Schwertern auf den Boden und sagte zu Kenobi, sie gehöre ganz ihm. Als sich ihr die Jedi näherten, aktivierte sie jedoch ihre Klingen und brach so den Boden auf. Als sie erkannten, dass der Kampf mit Ventress ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, das dazu diente, es der Konföderation zu ermöglichen, weitere Truppenverbände auf dem Planeten abzusetzen, traten Obi-Wan und Anakin den Rückzug an. Asajj verließ nach dem Kampf gegen die Jedi den Planeten und flog mit der Trident nach Tatooine, um ihren nächsten Auftrag auszuführen. thumb|Ventress kämpft mit Obi-Wan Um die Verhandlungen zwischen der Republik und dem Hutten-Clan zu beenden, beauftragte Dooku Ventress damit Rotta, den Sohn des Hutten Jabbas, zu entführen. Die Dunkle Jedi brachte Jabbas Sohn auf den Planeten Teth, wo sie ihn in einem Kloster versteckt hielt. Einer kleinen Streitmacht republikanischer Truppen unter Führung von Anakin Skywalker gelang es, das Kloster einzunehmen und den jungen Hutten zu finden. Doch mussten sie es schnell aufgeben und Anakin und musste den Hutten retten, während die Klone Zeit schinden sollten. Ventress versuchte Anakin und seinen Padawan Ahsoka aufzuhalten, konnte sie aber nicht davon abhalten zu entkommen. Währenddessen kam Verstärkung für die Klonkrieger, die so gerettet wurden. Ventress kämpfte mit Obi-Wan, der die Verstärkung anführte, sie unterlag zwar, konnte jedoch fliehen. Als die Republik die wichtigste separatistische Schiffswerft angriff, dachte der dortige Aufseher, es war Juhm, er habe die Jedi, die den Angriff leiteten, gefangen. Um das Dahinscheiden der hochrangigen Generäle zu sehen, reisten Dooku und Ventress nach Gowri, wo die Schiffswerft war. Als sie alles in Trümmern vorfanden, tötete Ventress, die ihm zuvor als Verstärkung angeboten wurde, auf Befehl von Dooku den Aufseher. Einige Zeit danach wurde Ventress mit einer Spionagemission auf Kamino beauftragt. Als General Grievous eine Angriffsflotte der Separatisten dorthin führte, um die Kloneinrichtungen der Republik anzugreifen, nahm die Dunkle Jedi mit dem Droiden-General Kontakt auf und erstattete ihm Bericht. Der Angriff auf Kamino konnte jedoch von der Republik abgewendet werden. Ventress' Meister, Graf Dooku, befahl ihr, die Toydarianer davon zu überzeugen, sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. Als Yoda davon erfuhr, wettete er mit Ventress: Wenn er ihren Truppen entkommen konnte, sollten sich die Toydarianer und ihr König Katuunko der Republik im Krieg anschließen; wenn nicht, würden sie den Separatisten folgen. Als Asajjs Plan scheiterte und all ihre Droiden von Yoda und seinen Männern zerstört wurden, griff sie kurzerhand zum Lichtschwert und versuchte, Katuunko zu erstechen. Jedoch musste sie später feststellen, dass sie Yoda nicht gewachsen war. Er verhinderte den Tod von Katuunko, indem er ihr mithilfe der Macht die Lichtschwerter stahl. Die Befreiung von Nute Gunray Nachdem Nute Gunray von Padmé Amidala auf dem Planeten Rodia gefangen genommen wurde, wurde dieser an Bord des Sternzerstörers Tranquility gebracht und unter die Obhut von Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano gestellt. Während Gunray in eine Arrestzelle gebracht wurde, plante man in einem anderen Winkel der Galaxis bereits dessen Befreiung: Darth Sidious wurde von Graf Dooku darüber informiert, dass ihr Verbündeter in die Hände der Jedi gefallen sei. Um zu verhindern, dass dieser Geheimnisse an die Jedi verriet, entsandte Dooku Asajj Ventress, um Gunray zu befreien. Während des Verhörs durch Luminara Unduli griffen feindliche Enterschiffe die Tranquility an, welche Super-Kampfdroiden an Bord schleusten. Der Angriff der Droiden war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Ventress; während des Kampfes konnte sie sich unbemerkt in den Maschinenraum der Tranquility schleichen und dort einige Sprengladungen anbringen. Nach erheblichen Verlusten während der Verteidigung der Tranquility gegen die Super-Kampfdroiden griff Luminara Unduli selbst in den Kampf ein und ließ dabei Ahsoka Tano zur Bewachung Nute Gunrays zurück. Ventress schnitt sich mit ihren beiden Lichtschwertern durch die Schiffsdecks und tötete alle Klonkrieger, die mit Ahsoka Tano den Vizekönig bewachen sollten. Einzig Tano überlebte und stellte sich Ventress mutig entgegen, konnte jedoch dem massiven Angriff wenig entgegensetzen. Kurz darauf war Gunray befreit und Ahsoka Tano an dessen Stelle in der Arrestzelle gefangen. thumb|left|Ventress im Kampf gegen [[Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano]] In diesem Augenblick kehrte Luminara Unduli zurück. Während sie Ventress angriff, öffnete sie mit der Macht die Arrestzelle und befreite Tano, die sich sofort auf die Attentäterin stürzte. In diesem Moment zündeten die Sprengladungen und legten nahezu das gesamte Schiff lahm. Durch einen gewagten Sprung in einen Turbolift, bei dem sie ihre beiden Lichtschwerter in die Wand rammte und daran in die Tiefe glitt, entkam Ventress den Jedi. Luminara nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und kurz darauf standen sich beide im Maschinenraum der Tranquility gegenüber. Ein erbitterter Kampf begann, in dem Luminara Unduli schließlich in die Tiefe stürzte und ihr Bein an einem Metallteil einklemmte. Als Ventress sah, dass die Jedi wehrlos war, wollte sie ihr ein schnelles Ende bereiten, jedoch griff Ahsoka Tano in diesem Moment überraschend in den Kampf ein. Mit Hilfe der Macht schleuderte sie Ventress davon und befreite die Jedi. Unduli und Tano flohen aus dem Maschinenraum, doch Ventress hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Mit dem Druck einer Taste an ihrem Arm gab sie Captain Argyus ein Zeichen. Dieser überwältigte die Klonkrieger vor der Zelle von Nute Gunray und befreite den Vizekönig. Im allgemeinen Tumult stahlen sich beide an Bord eines republikanischen Kreuzers davon, Asajj Ventress entkam in einer Rettungskapsel. Kurz darauf wurde die Rettungskapsel mit Ventress von Captain Argyus an Bord genommen. Während er selbstverliebt im Pilotensessel saß und glücklich war, den Vizekönig befreit zu haben, war er herablassend gegenüber der an Bord kommenden Ventress und versprach ihr, dass er Graf Dooku ihren Einsatz lobend erwähnen wird. Ventress stieß ihm ein Lichtschwert in den Rücken und tötete ihn. Verraten von Dooku In der Schlacht im Sullust-System wurde Ventress' Sternjäger beschädigt und sie landete zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi im Hangar eines separatistischen Kreuzers. Sie bat ihren Meister um Hilfe, doch dieser verkündete ihren Tod und ließ sie im Stich. Nach einem Kampf gegen die Jedi schaffte sie es zu fliehen, bevor die Separatisten ihren eigenen Kreuzer ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zerstörten. Asajj verlor in einer Rettungskapsel das Bewusstsein und wurde von Schrottsammlern auf ihr Schiff gezogen. Ventress tötete diese, als sie ihre Bitte ablehnten, nach Dathomir zu fliegen. Dort angekommen, wurde sie von einigen Schwestern der Nacht umzingelt. Mutter Talzin erkannte jedoch, dass Ventress zu ihnen gehörte und empfing sie als ihren Gast. Asajj erzählte ihrem Klan, dass sie sich an Dooku rächen wollte. Ihre Schwestern unterstützten sie dabei. Ventress schlich sich mit zwei ihrer Schwestern unsichtbar in Dookus Palast, sie schwächten seine Sinne mit einem vergifteten Pfeil und kämpften dann mit Lichtschwertern gegen ihn. Der Count war jedoch zu stark für sie und die Schwestern mussten fliehen. Mutter Talzin hatte bald einen neuen Plan. Auf der anderen Seite von Dathomir lebte das Volk der Zabrak, von dem auch Darth Maul abstammte. Aus diesem Grund reiste Ventress zu dem Dorf, in der Hoffnung einen geeigneten Krieger zu finden, der Dookus neuer Attentäter werden sollte. Nach einigen Wettkämpfen stellte sie fest, dass Savage Opress der beste Krieger für ihre Zwecke war. Sie nahm ihn mit und ließ ihn von ihren Schwestern verzaubern, so dass er nur noch ihnen gehorchte. Nachdem Savage erwacht war, erteilte ihm Ventress den Befehl, seinen eigenen Bruder Feral zu töten. Er befolgte den Befehl und bewies damit seine Loyalität gegenüber Asajj. Mutter Talzin schlug den Zabrak-Krieger Dooku vor, der von ihm beeindruckt war. Dieser gab ihm gleich den Befehl, nach Devaron zu fliegen und dort einen Tempel zu erobern, den zwei Jedi verteidigten. Er gehorchte und tötete eine Handvoll Klonsoldaten und die Jedi mit Leichtigkeit. Dooku erkannte die Stärke der Macht in Savage und begann damit, ihn auszubilden. Er schickte ihn bald nach Toydaria, um König Katuunko gefangen zu nehmen. Dort angekommen traf Savage auf Anakin und Obi-Wan. Es kam zum Kampf, wobei Katuunko getötet wurde. Savage konnte jedoch fliehen. Auf Dookus Kreuzer war Asajj bereits eingetroffen und eilte zu Dooku. Dieser war überrascht, da er Ventress für tot hielt. Er erteilte Savage den Befehl, sie zu töten, musste jedoch feststellen, dass Savage Ventress gehorchte. Es kam zum Kampf. Savage wurde von Dookus Machtblitzen geschwächt und Asajj befahl ihm mehrmals, Dooku anzugreifen. Savage geriet außer Kontrolle und griff nun beide Sith an. Nachdem er aus dem Raum geflohen ist, wo die Schlacht tobte, kämpften Dooku und Asajj weiter. Da ihr alter Meister jedoch zu stark war, musste Ventress fliehen. Sie entkam knapp dem Tod und schaffte es, vom Kreuzer zu fliehen. Die Verteidigung des Clans Als Ventress auf Dathomir ankam und ihren Schwestern von ihrer Niederlage berichtete, sagte Mutter Talzin, dass Ventress nun zu ihnen gehören würde. Die Nachtschwestern führten ein Ritual durch, wodurch Ventress offiziel zu einem Clanmitglied wurde und nun an das Leben der Nachtschwestern gebunden war. Als das Ritual vorüber und die Nachtschwestern feierten, wurde der Clan überraschend von Vulture-Droiden angegriffen. Die Nachtschwestern eilten sofort zum Gefecht, um sich der anrückenden Droidenarmee zu stellen. Die Schwestern kämpften verbissen, aber die Droiden waren ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen, sodass Daka, die älteste und weiseste des Clans, die Armee der Toten mit einem Ritual aus den Klauen des Todes befreite, damit diese Armee Ventress und dem Clan beistehen konnte. Als sich Ventress und ihre Schwestern mit großer Verstärkung im Hintergrund in die Schlacht stürzten, mehrere Panzer übernahmen und zerstörten, landete Grievous mit einem Transporter. Die befeindeten Armeen standen still und sahen zu, wie Ventress den soeben gelandeten General herausforderte: Sollte es ihr gelingen, Grievous zu besiegen, so würde er seine Armee zurückrufen und die Nachtschwestern in Frieden lassen; sollte hingegen Grievous Ventress überlegen sein, so würden sich die Nachtschwestern ergeben. Ein Kampf entbrannte. Beide waren Dookus Schüler gewesen, beide hatten von ihm gelernt und ein und denselben Meister gehabt. Ventress schlug sich gut, besser als Grievous, trotz dessen vier Armen und Lichtschwertern. Doch nachdem Ventress den Droidengeneral bezwungen hatte, war dieser nicht bereit, seine Truppen abzuziehen. Er befahl seinen beiden Kommandodroiden, die Hexe zu töten. Doch Ventress entkam dem Angriff Grievous' und seiner Droiden, weil die Untoten nun Grievous' Aufmerksamkeit und Kampfgeschick erforderten. Ventress wurde von einer Nachtschwestern ausser Reichweite von Grievous' Lichtschwertern gebracht, aber sie starb sogleich und bat Ventress zu fliehen. Ventress gehorchte. Als sie verwundet und traurig umherstreifte, begegnete ihr Mutter Talzin als Machtgeist und berichtete ihr von ihrer Niederlage bei der Verteidigung des Clans. Mutter Talzin rief in Ventress neuen Mut hervor, indem sie dieser ein neues Leben voraussagte. Doch gleichzeitig wies sie sie darauf hin, dass Ventress noch immer an das Leben der Schwestern gebunden wäre. Talzin verschwand, und Ventress begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem neuen Leben. Das neue Leben Ventress flog mit einem Frachter nach Tatooine und landete in der Nähe eines Schwarzmarktes. Sie begab sich zu Chalmuns Cantina, um dort etwas zu trinken, wurde jedoch von einem anderen Gast belästigt. Als sie ihm sagte, er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen, wurde er aggressiv und packte sie am Arm. Ventress aktivierte eines ihrer Lichtschwerter und tötete den Störenfried. Der Barkeeper wies sie darauf hin, dass zwei Gäste, die das Spektakel beobachtet hatten, sie sprechen wollten. Ventress ging zu einem Trandoshaner mit Namen Bossk und einer Theelin namens Latts Razzi. Diese wiesen sie darauf hin, dass die Person, die Ventress gerade getötet hatte, Oked, eines ihrer Gruppenmitglieder war. Die beiden offenbarten ihr, dass sie Kopfgeldjäger wären und dass Ventress nun Okeds Platz einnehmen müsste, da sie ihn getötet hatte. Ventress willigte ein und wurde von den beiden zu ihrem Anführer gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen sie an Dengar, einem weiteren Gruppenmitglied vorbei, der fröhlich dreinschaute, obwohl er von Bossk beschimpft wurde. In einem dunklen Raum trafen sie auf den Kopf der Gruppe: Boba Fett. Boba stand mit seinem Droiden Highsinger da und wurde von Ventress gemustert. Ventress war überrascht, dass ein Kind der Anführer einer solchen Gruppe war, und sie war der Meinung, sie würde sich von einem Kind keine Befehle geben lassen. Als sie dann von den Einzelheiten des Auftrags erfuhr und sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sie ohne Geld nicht lange überleben würde, nahm sie den Auftrag an und flog mit dem Schiff, mit dem sie hergekommen war, nach Quarzite. Die Slave II landete im Hangar einer Raumstation, die anscheinend an dem Planeten verankert war. Dort wurde die Gruppe von Major Rigosso über dem Planeten willkommen geheißen. Rigosso klärte sie über alle Einzelheiten ihres Auftrags auf und erklärte ihnen, dass ein Aufzug von der Raumstation zum Planeten führte. Die wertvolle Fracht befand sich in einer Truhe, die zusammen mit den Kopfgeldjägern und Wachen in einen Zug gebracht wurde. Die Verteidiger hatten verschiedene Aufstellungen: Ventress und Dengar hinten im Zug, Bossk und Boba im Antriebsraum, Latts Razzi und Highsinger zusammen mit zwei Wachen und Rigosso bei den Sitzplätzen. Dengars Flirt mit Ventress wurde sogleich gestört, als die Diebe anmarschierten, auf den Zug sprangen und mit den beiden kämpften. Die Diebe kamen mit Milodon angerannt und waren Kage. Die Diebe holten Elektromesser hervor, die Ventress mit ihren Lichtschwertern aber sogleich unschädlich machte. Während die nächsten Diebe anrückten, um die nächsten Kopfgeldjäger anzugreifen, boxte Dengar mit vielen Dieben nacheinander. Doch verlor Dengar das Boxduell und wurde vom Zug geworfen. Ventress sprang auf den Zug und wehrte viele Angreifer ab. Sie begab sich in den Raum, wo sich die wertvolle Fracht befand und entdeckte nun, was sich in der Kiste befand: Pluma Sodi und neben ihr deren Bruder und den Anführer der Angreifer, Krismo Sodi. Ventress und Krismo gerieten in einen Kampf, aus dem Ventress als Siegerin hervorging und Krismo fesselte. Als der bewusstlose Boba wieder zu sich kam, war er stolz auf Ventress. Doch Ventress wollte die Hälfte des Gewinns, da nur noch die beiden da waren. Doch Boba war dagegen und nach einem kurzen Streit steckte sie anstatt Pluma Boba, gefesselt und geknebelt, in die Kiste, die sie Otua Blank auslieferte und das Kopfgeld in Form von nichtmarkierten Credits entgegen nahm. Der Zug fuhr ab und Otua Blank fand in der Kiste nicht wie erwartet seine Braut, sondern Boba wieder. Ventress übergab Pluma ihrem Bruder für die Gegenleistung von ein paar Credits. Ventress kam zur Raumstation im Orbit des Planeten und traf dort die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder, denen sie ihren jeweiligen Anteil gab. Die Zygerrianer thumb|left|Ventress greift einen Transporter an. Als Dooku ein Bündnis mit den Zygerrianern einging, diese es jedoch brachen, brachen Dooku und Ventress nach Zygerria auf, um die Königin, Miraj Scintel, zu töten. Ventress sollte zuerst den Padawan töten, um Anakin Skywalker von der Königin wegzulocken, dieser wurde von ihr gefangen und als Leibwächter eingesetzt. Der Klon-Captain Rex und Obi-Wan Kenobi waren Sklaven auf Kadavo, während Ahsoka Tano eine Sklavin der Königin selbst war. Der Plan musste nicht ausgeführt werden, da sich Anakin nicht bei der Königin befand. So musste sie nicht gegen Ahsoka kämpfen und kam zum Thronsaal, wo Anakin mittlerweile eingetroffen war und sich um die Königin kümmerte, die im Sterben lag. Im Kampf mit Anakin verlor Ventress erneut eines ihrer Lichtschwerter. Als Dooku, der gegen eine hohe Wand geflogen war, sich wieder aufrappelte, kämpfte Anakin mit zwei Schwertern gegen die beiden Separatisten. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprang er aus dem Fenster auf den Solarsegler, den Ahsoka gestohlen hatte. Da die Jedi im Begriff waren, die Lüge über das Volk von Kiros aufzudecken, von dem Dooku in der Öffentlichkeit behauptete, die Jedi hätten es im Verlauf der Schlacht getötet, trafen sich Ventress und Grievous im Orbit über Kadavo, um Dookus Ansehen zu schützen. Die beiden fanden eine Schlacht vor, in der Grievous den Raumkampf leitete und Ventress mit ihren Hyänen die Station, das Umerziehungslager, bombardierte. Die Separatisten-Staffel sah sich einem Beschuss durch Klone ausgesetzt, von denen einer eine Bombe traf und so alle, außer Ventress Trident, zerstörte. Grievous zog sich zurück, da die Separatisten Verstärkung bekamen. Ventress griff noch einen Transporter an, auf dem sich zahlreiche gerettete Sklaven und die Jedi befanden. Schließlich kam eine republikanische Jägerstaffel herbei und zwang auch Ventress zum Rückzug. Kampf gegen Anakin thumb|Ventress jagt Obi-Wan auf einem [[Rancor.]] 20 VSY sollten Asajj Ventress und der Dunkle Jedi Tol Skorr im Auftrag von Dooku, den auf der Flucht befindlichen Jedi Quinlan Vos ausfindig machen. Ihre Jagd führte die beiden schließlich zu dem Wrack Titavian IV, einem ehemaligen Forschungsschiff der Intergalaktischen Zoologischen Gesellschaft. Dort entdeckten sie Quinlans Schiff, die Skorp-Ion und entführten es, sodass Quinlan Vos auf dem Wrack fest saß und Ventress und Skorr ihre Jagd in einem begrenzten Raum fortsetzen konnten. Später musste Ventress feststellen, dass sich auch Obi-Wan auf dem Wrack befand und Vos bei seiner Flucht unterstützte. Mit dem Ziel Obi-Wan zu töten, schickte sie ihre Morp-Droiden los, die die beiden Jedi direkt in den Hangar des Wracks lockte. Nachdem Obi-Wan einen Rancor aus den Transportkisten befreite, um gegen Ventress zu kämpfen, gelang es ihr, den Rancor zu zähmen, um ihn anschließend gegen Obi-Wan einzusetzen. Obi-Wan nutzte Ventress Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Person, um Vos die ungehinderte Suche nach seinem Schiff zu ermöglichen. Als er später mit seinem Schiff zurückkehrte und Obi-Wan aus dem Kampf rettete, musste Asajj eine weitere Niederlage einstecken. Sie hatte Obi-Wan aus persönlichen Rachegefühlen den Vorzug gegeben und hatte nun neben ihm auch ihr eigentliches Missionsziel, Quinlan Vos, verloren. left|thumb|Asajj Ventress im Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker. Als Ventress die Verfolgung von Vos und Kenobi wieder aufnahm, stieß Ventress in einem Industriegebiet auf dem Planeten Coruscant auf Anakin Skywalker, der gerade eine Holo-Nachricht seiner heimlichen Geliebten Padmé Amidala anschaute. Ventress entriss ihm den Holoprojektor aus seinen Händen und versprach Anakin, dass sie erst Padmé und dann ihn selbst töten werde. Anakin reagierte zornig und es kam zu einem Lichtschwertduell, bei dem Ventress dem Jedi eine tiefe Schnittwunde neben dem rechten Auge zufügte. Kurz darauf wurde Ventress von Anakin überwältigt, als er sie mit Hilfe der Macht von einer Plattform stieß und mit Elektrokabeln umwickelte. Er hielt Ventress noch einige Zeit in der Luft, bis er sie in die Tiefe Coruscants stürzen ließ. Flucht ins Exil Durch den Kampf mit Anakin hatte Ventress lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen davongetragen. Doch sie überlebte den Sturz und wurde von Dooku nach Boz Pity transportiert, wo sie in einem Bacta-Tank behandelt wurde. Zusätzlich war sie auf einige kybernetische Modifikationen angewiesen. Als Obi-Wan davon hörte, dass Ventress den Kampf gegen Anakin überlebt habe, nahm er eine Mission an, um Ventress zu finden. Da er Ventress Lebensgeschichte kannte, war er davon überzeugt, dass sie sich aus Furcht und Verzweiflung der Konföderation anschloss und dass sie sich wieder zur Vernunft bringen lassen konnte. thumb|Asajj Ventress, von Dooku verraten und von Obi-Wan gerettet. Als Obi-Wan in einer konföderierten Basis auf Boz Pity den Bacta-Tank entdeckte, befreite sich Ventress selbstständig aus ihrem Tank und griff den Jedi mit ihren Lichtschwertern an, die ihr von Dooku zugeworfen wurden. Während sich Ventress mit Obi-Wan und Anakin ein Lichtschwertkampf lieferte, nutzte Dooku die Ablenkung der Jedi, um von Boz Pity zu fliehen. Statt Asajj zu retten, setzte er seine Priorität auf General Grievous, der im Zuge der Schlacht von Boz Pity schwere Beschädigungen erlitt. Dooku sah keinen Wert mehr in Ventress, zumal sämtliche ihrer Missionen, die auf Anakin und Obi-Wan abzielten, zum Scheitern verurteilt waren und sie in dieser Beziehung niemals einen Erfolg vorzuweisen hatte. Als Ventress Dookus Evakuierung entdeckte, beendete sie den Kampf und rannte zu Dooku. Dabei wurde sie von einem IG-100 MagnaWächter, der in Dookus Auftrag handelte, mit einem Blaster angeschossen. Nachdem Ventress bemerkt hatte, dass Obi-Wan ihr helfen wollte, griff sie sich ein Metallstück, um den Jedi zu erstechen. Anakin hielt sie jedoch davon ab, indem er ihren Rücken aufschlitzte. Bevor Ventress ihr Bewusstsein verlor, drückte sie Obi-Wan ihre Dankbarkeit aus, indem sie den Jedi vor einem bevorstehenden Angriff auf Coruscant warnte. Mit der Sanitätsfregatte Bright Flight sollte Ventress nach Coruscant transportiert werden, wo sie bestattet werden sollte. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war sie jedoch noch am Leben. Sie bewegte schließlich den Piloten der Fregatte dazu, in ein weit entferntes Gebiet zu fliegen. Sie wünschte sich weg von den Jedi, den Klonkriegen und Graf Dooku. Ihr weiterer Verbleib war sogar im Jahr 40 NSY der Jedi-Chronistin Tionne Solusar nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|180px|Frühere Konzeptzeichnung von Asajj Ventress. *Asajj Ventress wurde ursprünglich für Angriff der Klonkrieger kreiert und sollte eine neue Sith-Lady sein, die mit Zwillings-Lichtschwertern kämpft. Als man jedoch Graf Dooku erschuf, wurde ihr Konzept wieder verworfen und später für die Animationsserie Clone Wars genutzt. *Ursprünglich sollte Asajj Ventress den Namen Juno Eclipse tragen. Dieser Name wurde später für die Pilotin Juno Eclipse im Roman The Force Unleashed und im gleichnamigen Spiel verwendet. * Asajj Ventress kann man im Spiel The Force Unleashed durch Eingabe des Cheats ACOLYTE spielen. *In dem Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader wird sie auf Seite 80 als „Asaj'i' Ventress“ beschrieben. *Im Spiel Mass Effect 2 hat Subject Zero große Ähnlichkeiten mit Asajj Ventress. Genau wie Ventress hat sie keine Haare auf dem Kopf und mehrere Tätowierungen am Körper. Außerdem kann sie Biotik anwenden, was der Macht sehr nahe kommt. *In The Clone Wars wird Asajj Ventress, sowohl im Film, als auch in der Fernsehserie, in der englischen Sprachausgabe von Nika Futterman synchronisiert. Die deutsche Synchronsprecherin von Ventress ist Claudia Urbschat-Mingues. Quellen *''Clone Wars'' * * * * * *''Clone Wars - Kopfgeldjäger'' (4.20) *''Clone Wars - Wiedergeburt'' (4.19) *''Jedi – Sezession'' *''Republik – Welle der Vernichtung'' *''Republik – Im Visier des Bösen'' *''Republik – Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Republik – Hass und Furcht'' *''Republik – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili'' *''Besessen'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute en:Asajj Ventress es:Asajj Ventress it:Asajj Ventress ja:アサージ・ヴェントレス hu:Asajj Ventress nl:Asajj Ventress no:Asajj Ventress pl:Asajj Ventress pt:Asajj Ventress ru:Асажж Вентресс fi:Asajj Ventress sv:Asajj Ventress Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Rattataki Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi